All This for You
by LostDreams420
Summary: When Draco dumps Hermione for someone else, she is devastated. She is determined to get him back. No matter what the price... even if it means hurting someone she loves... HG DM GW this is one of my 1st fanfics.. please go easy! ty.. criticism to help ma
1. Alone

She stared out of the Gryffindor Common Room window, deep in thought. She looked awful. Her hair was stringy and not brushed. She had bags under her eyes and her face was tear-stained, with more flowing down. Her mascara and eye-liner were running down her face. All the books and parchment that she had open and out were covered in tears and smear marks. In her hand she clutched a crumpled piece of parchment. Her hands were trembling. The fire flickered on her shaking body.

Without warning, the crying girl jumped up and kicked a chair across the room. She screamed, with a lot of effort, but hardly made a sound. Slowly, she sank into her chair, wiping her make-up and tears away, and buried her face in her hands. She then slowly pulled her legs up into the chair with her and curled up into a ball. She silently cried, and dozed off.

_ Why? She thought. _"Why?" she said suddenly. _I thought he was happy with me and loved me. We were happy together. We were perfect for each other. I know it. We made plans for the future, and then he leaves me… _She slowly made her way up to the Girl's Dorm, forgetting about her books and parchment.

"He leaves me for someone else!" she yelled, to no one particular and with hardly any sound. But it was enough to make a studying First year scared, and she ran out of the dorm. She gave the furious girl a terrified look. _Pity. That kid probably has the perfect life. No worries, against me with every problem in the book._

Hermione returned to her Common Room seat and continued staring out the window. The sky outside was gray and unwelcoming, but it comforted her. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because Draco liked it so much. Speaking of him, the one that 'loved' her, sometimes Hermione just felt like going down into the lake and not coming up. Or maybe the Forbidden Forest. It would solve all of her problems. Harry and Ron weren't talking to her because they found out about the Granger/Malfoy thing, Ginny was acting weird, and Draco broke up with her, probably for some Slytherin whore. The thought of what they would do if they found out that she died brought tears to her eyes. _They probably wouldn't care, _she thought. She visualized them all laughing at her dead body when someone found her. _What a pity. I am their best friend, even when they are mad at me…_

Everyone at Hogwarts seemed to think Hermione Jane Granger was perfect, and had it all made. But they didn't know that under all her cleverness she had flaws. Obviously no one cared that books were her shield, her protection. She had her best friends mad at her, her other best friend was acting strange, and her boyfriend, the only person she truly ever cared for, dumped her. She should have known that Draco was going to be just like all the other boys. But she actually thought he was going to be different! Just because she _did _like him too didn't change what Draco would be like.

_ What a moron,_ she thought. _But that's what you get for making that stupid mistake young'un, _a little voice said. _Whatever, _she thought.

Hermione slowly walked to her night stand, and looked at the picture of her and Draco at Three Broomsticks. _We were so happy. I was. He wasn't, obviously. _More tears came down her face as she sank onto her bed. Suddenly she jerked off her bed, grabbing the picture, and walked back down into the Common Room, into the chair almost directly in front of the fire. An evil smile crept upon her face as she slowly tore the picture down the middle, and Draco and she moved onto different sides of the photo. The fire flickered mischievously on the smiling face. Her brown eyes flashed a dangerous look. She threw the picture pieces on the ground, but then picked them back up, clutching them in her hands. She slowly made her way towards the fire, releasing both pieces into the hungry flames. They licked up the picture halves and burned them within seconds. _Was it just me, or did I hear Draco and me screaming in the picture? _She shook the thought off, wiping her tears away that had come down.

"I'll let him see what he is missing, and he will come crawling back. I will get him back, no matter what it takes." she vowed, balling her fists up and pounding them on the wooden table. _Even if it's murder._

Determination was dancing in her eyes, along with the dangerous fire that couldn't be put out.


	2. Her

The Portrait swung open, and Ginny came in like she was walking on air, holding a piece of parchment in her hands. "Hermione!" she called, gliding up the stairs to the Girl's Dorms. "Hermione!" she called, opening the door, and stuffing the letter into her robes pocket

"Yes..?" called Hermione, unsure of who it was.

"There you are!" replied Ginny. "I didn't see you at breakfast, and I got a little worried." _Really? _thought Hermione. _Finally, someone notices that I haven't been at breakfast for about 4 days._ "I have to show you something." Ginny pulled out the piece of parchment. "You know the guy that I was telling you about earlier?"

_ A LONG time ago, or about 3 weeks ago? _"Umm... yes."

"Well he wrote me this letter, and I think I'm going to say yes!" she squealed. _Good luck, I hope you have a better ending than I did…_

"Read this." Hermione took the piece of parchment and read it. Tears filled in her eyes, and she ran into the bathroom. _Merlin! Draco dumped me for Ginny? What did Ginny have that I didn't? Maybe I should reconsider the whole murdering thing…_

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." _No._

"Okay, is it that you don't think I should go out with him?"

"No." _Yes, he is mine!_

"Oh, 'kay..." Ginny gave Hermione a hug and walked to her bed and grabbed her books.

"Hey, Gin..." Hermione said suddenly. _Draco will get back with me no matter what it takes, so don't waster your time babe. So just say no._

"Yea?"

"Don't get hurt."

"Okay..." Ginny looked a little confused and tried to hide it, but Hermione saw.

"I mean it..." _Yeah right._

"Okay. I believe you..." Ginny quickly walked out of the dorms. _You better._

Along the way out of the Gryffindor Common Room, she ran into Harry and Ron.

"I don't think Hermione agrees with my choice," she whispered. She had told them that the note had said she could choose between two different classes.

"Well you know Hermione," answered Ron. "She believes education is everything."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Life is short, take as many classes as possible..." They all laughed.

"Well I'd better be off to Charms," called Ginny as she left.

Ginny arrived to Charms class early. A few minutes before class started, she dozed off, a lot on her mind. _I can't believe I'm going out with Draco. Well not yet, but still. I wonder why Hermione was acting so strange after she read that letter. Oh my, she better not tell Ron, I know how close they are, or Harry. He still thinks I like him. Ugh… I got over him like in my 3rd year. Ugh… I forgot to do my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework… I'll just pretend to be sick and go back into the Common Room and finish it. I wonder if Draco is a good kisser… _she laughed to herself.

"Would you like to share with the class what is so funny, Ms. Weasley?"

"Huh?" Ginny replied thoughtlessly.

"Can you tell us what you thought was so funny about learning the floating charm? It could save a life, you know," said short little Professor Flitwick.

"I, er, just thought the spell you say for it is funny…" replied Ginny, uncertainly.

"_Levitatus?_ There is nothing funny about that Ms. Weasley…"

"Oh, sorry." The class laughed. Ginny blushed, going as red as her hair.

Hermione was having a difficult day. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes because Draco and Ginny were on her mind. _It should be me and him, not him and her! _"Ugh!" she screamed.

"Is there any reason why you are doing that Ms. Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"I, er… just can't, er… do the spell…?" replied Hermione.

"Well it looks like you got it to me…"

"Oh!" I thought I didn't do it, it, er, took quite a while for it to transform."

"Very well."

Before DADA, Ginny quickly ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She ran into most of the 6th years.

"Why aren't you in class?" demanded Ron.

"I, er, wasn't feeling good, and Madam Pomfrey sent me back here.

"And?"

"I forgot to do some homework…" Ron sighed.

"Okay." Ginny went over to the only available table, which happened to be with Hermione.

"Er, hi 'Mione"

"Oh, hi Ginny!" Hermione quickly shoved a piece of parchment into her bag.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework."

"Um, sure…" _How can she not understand this? _she thought as she read the essay question. _It is so easy… _But she helped Ginny with it anyway. _Man, I think I'm rubbing off on Ginny. She is writing small and a lot like me… and I'm only briefly helping her with this… Wait! She knows all this! _"Um, Gin, I think you got the hang of this…"

"I don't think so Hermione."

"Well I haven't even told you about that yet."

"Oh, I remember that from the book."

"Look, if you are just trying to talk to me, you don't have to."

"Er…" Ginny began

"Look Ginny! You don't have to be doing this. Just go and hang out with your new boyfriend." Hermione said, hurt in her voice.

"Er, we're not 'officially' going out yet…" Ginny said and got up to leave. "Bye Hermione, I'll see you later." She left the Common Room to go to DADA. Hermione stared after her. _Good. _


	3. The Plan

Along the way Ginny spotted Draco and ran over towards him. He smirked at her.  
"Er, I'll go out with you Draco…." she said, suddenly becoming rather shy.

"Good, because Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants…" Draco replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Ginny replied. "Then I should have played hard to get…" she giggled.

"I still would have gotten you somehow…" Ginny eyed him.

"But I have to warn you, I'm not like all those Slytherin whores you have dated." Ginny said, looked Draco directly in the eyes.

"Okay," he replied. "I won't do what you aren't comfortable with doing…" _There is something different about her… _Draco walked Ginny to her class.

Back in the Common Room, Harry and Ron approached Hermione.

"Er, Hermione? Can we talk to you?" asked Ron.

"Come to criticize me on something else?" she snapped.

"No, actually, we were just gonna tell you that we are sorry for being mad at you just for going out with Malfoy. We shouldn't have been so mad, I mean, you obviously love him, and he loves you, so…" said Harry.

"Loved."

"Er…"

"We broke up." She almost sounded happy, but there was slight sadness in it.

"Oh." There was a relief in their voices.

"Friends?" Harry asked, putting out his hand. Hermione took it, and then took Ron's.

"Friends."

In Potions, Malfoy was being a bigger jerk than normal. Hermione was acting strange, too. Harry and Ron noticed, and confronted her in the Common Room.

"Are you still in love with him?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" she cried, more tears coming down.

"Er, what can we do to help?" asked Ron.

"Well, I, er, have this plan to get him back, an I, er, was thinking you could help me with it." she replied. "That is if you want to," she replied quickly.

"Well it depends on how hard it is."

"It won't be that difficult," she replied, getting up. Hermione went up the Girl's Dorms and retrieved a piece of parchment. It was wrinkled, like it had been hastily placed in her robes. She gave it to Harry and Ron, watching their expressions as they read it. They're eyes went wide at the four bottom lines.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Ron, fearfully.

" Yeah, 'Mione, we could get caught."

"Not if everything else above it goes according to plan," she replied. "Besides, we did the Polyjuice Potion in our Second year, how hard could this be?"

Little did she know that it would be screwed up much worse than she had expected.


	4. Plan E

**Author's Note: **I didn't like this chapter that much, and not much goes on until towards the end. I've finally got most of the story typed, but I'm not going to post them all at once though. I want some more reviews! And, I don't like getting into detail about the kissing scenes and stuff... And I don't like the Ginny and Draco scenes much, if you have any ideas, you can email them to me. Thanks!

* * *

Ginny and Draco had become very close over the next few weeks. Ginny was becoming more outgoing, and Draco wasn't being such a "butt" as Ginny called it to the Gryffindors. They would go together for midnight strolls, and would sneak into Hogsmeade. They had found a beautiful gazebo where they had their first date. The three doorways and were bordered with Jasmine flowers. The poles were decorated with honeysuckles, and White Roses were on the paths that leaded in and out of the gazebo. Draco had gotten the House Elves to prepare a fancy meal, and had it brought to them while they were on their date. Ginny laughed when the House Elves that brought the food did a little dance and sung a song. And with a bow, the 5 elves were off.

"That was so cute Draco!" Ginny squealed, giving him a quick kiss.

"My pleasure."

Back in the Common Room, Ron and Harry were trying to reason with Hermione.

"Man 'Mione, Malfoy was really rubbing off on you…" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, since when have you been a fan to this crap?" demanded Ron.

"Yes, he did rub off on me. And now Hermione Jane Granger gets what she wants. Exactly what she wants. And when she wants it," Hermione snapped.

"Chill out, hey Ron, let's go," replied Harry. He and Ron left to the Guys Dormitory. _Well I'll have to do the real stuff on my own._

"Dude, what's up with Hermione?" Ron asked, putting on his pajamas.

"I think she is trying to get Malfoy back…" Ron groaned.

"Man, are you in love with her?"

"No," Ron replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"You do…" Harry teased.

"No, I just don't like seeing her like this. She is depressed from Malfoy dumping her, and now she is jealous of the Slytherin whore she is dating."

"Girls…" They laughed as they crawled into their four poster beds. Harry was about to shut his curtains, when Ron spoke up.

"Hey Harry? "

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Hermione?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you?"

"NO! Why?"

"Cause you acted like it earlier…" Harry replied.

"No, it's just that I'm worried about her.. It's like she went dark or something… It's kinda scary, ya know?"

"Yeah."

Hermione watched her two best friends go up the stairs. She sighed. She wished things could have been different. She wished none of this crap had gotten in the way between their relationship. She wanted to punch herself. All of this was her fault… She would make it up to them somehow…

Ginny and Draco were still out on their date. It had been about four hours, and no one had seen either of them.

"It's funny," Ginny said. "How all of this started because I had to tutor you in Transfiguration."

"No it's not!" replied Draco. "I was failing that class!"

"No, not that, that wasn't funny, me having to teach you? Ha, that was a laugh. I was talking about us."

"Oh, yes… it was." Ginny shivered and moved closer to Draco. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, Red, you…"

"Well, it is friggin freezing out here, and you didn't let me go back and get a sweater!"

"I know." They sat in silence for a while, just gazing up at the stars.

"Hey Draco, did you used to go out with Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What makes you say that Red?"

"Because I went to her to ask about something, and I kinda mentioned you asking me out, and she got all teary-eyed and ran into the bathroom…"

"Well.." he began, but was cut off.

"Just answer the question. Did you?"

"Yes." He sighed. "It was a big mistake."

"Well how do you know that I'm not a mistake?" Ginny asked.

"Well, because all the other girls I dated, I got them in bed the same day…" The last words were muffled.

"Oh really?" Ginny said, not at all surprised. "Even Hermione?"

"No," Draco replied quickly.

"Oh, okay."

"Why, you getting ideas with me? I know, I know, I'm just too hard to resist." Ginny laughed at him. I mean laughed.

"You are so stupid!" she laughed, gasping for breath.

"I wasn't being serious."

"Yeah…okay…whatever," replied Ginny, snuggling up to him.

Draco awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He looked down at Ginny, who was sleeping on his chest. She looked to peaceful. And beautiful. He carefully leaned down and kissed her. She awoke and kissed him back. "Mornin' sunshine."

"Good morning," she replied, yawning and stretching. She gave him a funny look. "You know you snore when you sleep?"

"I do not!" he said.

"Yes you do, babe, I'm sorry," she joked.

"Malfoys don't snore!"

"I always knew you were adopted," Ginny teased, messing up his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it there Red…" Draco replied, fixing his hair. Draco helped Ginny up, and when they were fully awake, they walked hand in hand towards the castle. Draco was making sure no one was watching.

"Hey Red, can we keep this low?" he asked.

"What, embarrassed to be seen with a Weasley?" she joked.

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that--"

"I know, I was joking, you need to have some humor in your life babe!" she replied. "Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing.."

"What, embarrassed to be seen with a Malfoy?" he joked back.

"Actually, yes I am," she replied back.

"Wow, quick on your comebacks my dear little Red." Ginny just laughed.

Hermione had been watching them walk up the whole way she could see them. Ugh, it made her sick. It shouldn't be that effin Weasley with Draco, it should be her. Hermione heard footsteps come down the Guys Dorms, and quickly got up. It was Harry and Ron. "Mornin "Mione," yawned Ron.

"Morning."

"Yeah, me and Ron decided that we will help you get back with Draco, but not the way you planned, okay?" said Harry, between a couple yawns.

"Okay…" She looked at them quizzically.

"Well here's our plan.." They went over the plan. It seemed nice, but here were too many possible mistakes that could happen. They could be caught here, or that way, Ginny or Draco could find out what they were doing if they weren't careful there…Hermione didn't point this out, because she didn't want to make them mad. They had no idea how happy she was that they were all friends again. _I'll just go along with their plan, and spice it up with mine, _she thought. _Man, I sure am clever. _

Hermione decided that she was going to do her plan on her own, while Harry and Ron thought she was with their plan.

"Hermione, who is the new girl that Draco's going out with?" asked Harry.

"Mind you, he's went our with every girl in school," Ron added. Hermione glared at him. He quickly looked away.

"Including your sister Ronald?" Hermione retorted.

"No, he will never lay his nasty hands on my sister!" Hermione just looked at him, a smile playing on her face. Ron blinked at her.

"Lower your voice Ron!" Harry hissed. "And what are you doing that for 'Mione?"

"Huh? Oh nothing..." she replied, grabbing a book.

"Er, Hermione, is there something you aren't telling us?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"No reason." Ron and Harry looked at each other. _Girl problems. _Ron sighed.

"Well when are we gonna start the plan guys?" Hermione asked cheerful, looking up from her book.

"You sure are ready to get him back 'Mione..." Harry replied.

"Mind you, she is still in love with him..." Ron replied sadly.

"Well we have to figure out who he is going out with first," Harry said to himself.

"Oh, Harry, I know who he is going out with!"

"Of course, she stares at him whenever he is in sight..." Ron said to Harry. They laughed, but Hermione didn't find it too funny.

"Oh Ronald, grow up!" Ron stopped laughing, but Harry was now on the floor about to wet himself. "And Harry... ugh, just never mind!" Hermione went back to reading.

"Well," Hermione announced, closing her book, "I am going down to breakfast."

"Okay, we're gonna go over the plan a little more..." Harry replied.

"Yeah, the look on your face told us that we had too many flaws," joked Ron. Hermione turned on her heel and left. "Did I say something?"

"Not that I know of." When Hermione disappeared, he added, "Man, she's going down a bit early huh?" The two Gryffindors went back to the planning. Soon, which was like in two minutes, they starting getting bored of it, so Ron started making his own mock plan. Harry seen how interesting it was, and copied him. In 5 minutes, they came up with a dozen or more bizarre ideas to get Hermione back with Draco. Some of them seemed pretty realistic to them though.

_Plan A. Hermione goes up to girlfriend. Hermione starts talking crap to girlfriend. Girlfriend gets mad. Start fighting. When Malfoy comes, Hermione pretends to be getting beaten up by girlfriend. Malfoy comforts Hermione and they start making out. _Ron's face turned pale. "Ugh, them two kissing?" _Girlfriend gets mad and gets dumped by Malfoy. Hermione is happy again._

_Plan B. Put a spell on Malfoy while he is sleeping. He falls in love with Hermione. Girlfriend catches them together and goes away. Hermione is happy again._

_Plan C. Malfoy gets eaten by a shark. He realizes that he loves Hermione, and shouldn't have broken up with her. Gets puked out, and sent into the Giant Squid. There he realizes that he needs to get Hermione back. Then he gets re-sorted into Hufflepuff. There he realizes that he needs help. Hermione is happy._

_Plan D. Turn Draco psycho. He gets back together with Hermione. They have big fight and break up. Draco gets sent to St. Mungo's. Hermione is happy._

"Er, Ron?" Harry asked uncertainly. "How would that make Hermione happy?"

"Because she realizes she doesn't need him."

"Oh." Harry looked at Ron.

_Plan E. Hermione spies on Girlfriend and Draco for a while. She starts hanging out with girlfriend for a while. Slowly gets girlfriend and Malfoy mad at each other and they break up. But before Malfoy can ask Hermione out, he asks girlfriend back out. Hermione kills girlfriend and gets Malfoy. Hermione is happy._

"Wow, Ron. Twisted mind."

"Why thank you Harry."

_Plan F. Malfoy gets arm ripped off by girlfriend. Realizes she isn't for him. Goes back to Hermione. She doesn't take him back because of arm. He gets a new one, and she goes back out with them. Hermione is happy._

_Plan G. Malfoy gets a bad prediction. Gets sent to Pluto for 9 days. Malfoy dies there. Comes back to Hogwarts. Gets ported to a graveyard, and is forced to find out who S. I. J. is. Comes back, w/o a knee. Gets kicked out of Hogwarts, but comes back. Hermione and him go out after he gets a new knee. Hermione is happy._

"This one's not bad...", Ron said, pointing at Plan G. " Wait, what does Malfoy finding out who S. I. J. is have anything to do with going out with Hermione?"

"I just wanted to make him suffer in my head..." They laughed.

_Plan H. Malfoy sees grim. He will die. Hermione gets omen of wealth. She will be rich. Together they see the future. They go out. Hermione is happy._

"Harry, I think Trelawney is rubbing off on you," Ron said fearfully.

"No, I just felt like being an idiot, mate."

"Oh."

"Ron, we'd better get down to breakfast.. we're almost late!" They had been having so much fun, they didn't notice all the other students shuffling pass them. The two boys ran down to breakfast. They took their usual seats, and Ron noticed Ginny was acting very happy, and Hermione was glaring at her every now and then.

"Er, 'Mione?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Hermione looked away from Ginny.

''Ah yu shore?" Harry asked through a mouthful of breakfast.

"Um, yes," she said as she got up to leave. "I am finished, and I have to go back to the Common Room. As she was walking up to the Girl's Dormitories, she noticed a pile of parchment lying on the ground.

"Idiots, " she muttered as she went to pick the pieces up. Naturally, she decided to read what was on the parchment. _Are these Harry and Ron's plans? _she thought, looking through them. _That one is totally unbelievable! Hey, that one might not be too bad..._

She neatly arranged the pile of parchment together and continued up to the Dorms. As she was getting her books, a cat ran by and she tripped over it, sending parchment everywhere.

"Oof!" she cried as she landed hard on the ground. She quickly got up, and retrieved the parchment, keeping a few pieces and setting them on her night stand. Hermione noticed _Plan E _and picked it up and reread it. She placed it on her night stand with the blank parchment, and hurried off to class, neatly setting the parchment on a passing table as she left.


	5. Lies

After class, Hermione caught Ginny coming out of Charms class.

"Hey Ginny!" she called, running up beside her friend.

"Oh, hey 'Mione! What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know, the usual… you?"

"Well I've been on a few dates with Draco. He has a really sweet side…" Ginny went on explaining her and Draco's dates. Hermione thought she was going to be sick. Ginny was so happy with Draco.

_Am I really going to follow through with my plan? _Oh, yes you are, remember, you want Draco back.

_But this is one of my best friends here!_

So..?

_I can't do that to her. It would be awful… it would haunt me for the rest of my life._

At least you would have Draco.

Hermione ignored her conscious. She was not going to hurt Ginny. The couple found themselves walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked in silence for quite a while. Finally Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, do you still love Draco?"

"No, we broke up."

"That wasn't the question," Ginny replied.

"No, why?"

"Well because you have seemed down ever since he broke up with you. And since I started dating him, you have kinda kept your distance from me."

"Well, I, er, have been busy with a lot of studying. I have to study for exams and stuff."

"Hermione! Exams are in like, forever!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Well a little bit of studying for a while will help me."

"Hermione! You are the brightest witch of your age! You have nothing to worry about! For crying out loud, you could do anything you wanted to! And it _is_ OKAY to miss a few questions on those exams you are taking!" Ginny stresses the 'is okay' to make it more clear for Hermione. _Hermione is very clever, but obviously doesn't have common sense when she needs it._

"Er, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Is Draco going?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, if you get a date I was thinking so, but if not, then me and him will go on Friday night, and us two can go on Saturday. I promise we'll have a good time." Ginny gave Hermione a hopeful look.

Hermione sighed. "Well if I find a date, I'll go with you and Draco…" _What in the name of Merlin did I get myself into?_

"Thank you Hermione! I love you!" Ginny gave Hermione a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would have a good time. And she could see were Ginny and Draco's weaknesses were. This was turning out better than she thought before.

"Merlin!" she yelled to herself. She quickly ran upstairs to the Girl's Dorms and reached for her Arithmancy book. The parchment _Plan E _wasn't on her night stand where she had left it. _Where could it be? _she thought, desperately looking all over the place with it. _Maybe someone hid it as a prank. _But her other parchment was still on the table. _Hmm…_ Hermione gave a final glance and hurried off to class. _Thank Heavens the Arithmancy was near the Gryffindor Common Room. _

After Arithmancy, Hermione hurried off to the library to start on her essay. She grabbed five books, and seated herself in her usual seat. Everyone knew not to sit there, because it was Hermione's seat, and she was always in the library. She wasn't very far in her essay, when she heard giggling and whispering. She got out of her seat and hid behind a bookshelf. _Oh Merlin! _It was Ginny and Draco. _How, he seems so much more gorgeous now than ever.. Look at those dreamy eyes, and his perfect silver blonde hair…_ Hermione quickly snapped back into reality as Ginny and Draco rounded the corner to the bookshelf where Hermione was. She quickly grabbed the nearest book and power-walked to her seat. Ginny and Draco followed her.

Hermione pretended to just notice them. "Hey Ginny, Draco." There was a slight bitterness in her voice when she spoke his name. "What's up Ginny?"

"Not much. Er, are you still up on going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

"Er, I'm not sure…" Hermione bit her lip.

"Well I know this boy that wants to take you, so you can go with him. He is kind of too shy to ask you."

Hermione looked at Draco, and quickly back at Ginny. "Well what house is he in?"

"Ravenclaw. He is a fifth year too."

"What is his name?"

" Nate Smith."

"Okay, I'll talk to him, and tell you later, maybe tonight if we see each other…"

"Er, I'm not sure. I might go, er, to bed early tonight. And I know how you stay in the Library late."

"Well I'll see you around Ginny." Hermione and Ginny waved good-bye, and Draco slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. Just then Draco seen Ron come into the library. He pushed himself and Ginny behind a bookshelf. Ron started their way. Ginny saw what was happening, and quickly got out of Draco's grasp. They ran separate ways. Ron called after Ginny as she flew by him, but she ignored him. When the couple met back up, they had relief in their eyes and they laughed.

"That was close." Ginny sighed.

"I didn't know Weasel actually came into the library." Draco commented, rather rudely.

"Even if he is my stupid older brother, he is smart," Ginny replied sternly.

"Sorry my darlin' little Red. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he reached her table.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, not even bothering to look up.

"What exactly was my sister doing running through the library like there was a fire?"

Hermione looked up. _Should she tell the truth? No, she would defend her best friend. Or the plan wouldn't go accordingly. And it needed to._

"Er, she said she forgot to get her detention pass from Snape."

"Oh, okay…" He gave Hermione one last glance and turned to leave. Then he turned back to face her. " 'Mione? Is there anything you want to talk to me or Harry about? You seem kind of down or something."

"No, never better."

"Okay, see you around. Are you coming to lunch today?"

"I'll try to squeeze in a few minutes for it. I'll see though. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Hermione, why don't you drop a few classes? That way you could spend more time with me…" Ron replied. "And Harry," he added quickly.

"No, Ronald. We've already had this conversation. I'm not about to drop classes. I have to learn as much as I can to widen my job opportunities."

"Oh, okay. Bye 'Mione."

"Bye Ron. Hey!" she called.

"Hmm?"

"I promise you I'll be at lunch today. Okay?"

"Okay!" Ron said cheerfully. Hermione watched him walk away. _Wow, I know Ron missed me when they weren't talking to me… _She finished up the rest of the paragraph, and closed all the books. She grabbed the two that she hadn't looked at and went to check them out. When she came back to grab her things, someone was sitting at her table. _Who in the name is that? _As she approached the boy, she noticed that his robes were representing Ravenclaw. This must be Nate Smith. "Er, hi?" Hermione said.

"Er, hi." Nate said, not making eye contact with Hermione.

"WillyougotoHogsmeadewithmeonSaturday?" he asked very fast.

"I'd love to. Is it okay if we have a double date with my friend and her date?" Hermione asked. Nate finally looked her in the eyes.

"Er, sure." He gave her a big smile and walked away, almost skipping. _The plan will go as planned. So far, so good._

Hermione grabbed the rest of her things and stuffed them in her bag. She looked at her clock. _Oh Merlin! She was almost going to miss lunch! _She rushed out of the library. She ran down the corridor to the Great Hall, when she ran into Draco and Ginny making out. _Ewe… ugh.. That should, and will be me… _When Hermione was about ten feet away from them, Ginny pulled away.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny called happily.

"Hi."

"Do you have a date yet?"

"Yes." Hermione replied. "What time are we leaving?"

"Er ," Ginny said uncertainly. "What time do you think Draco?"

"How about 2? It starts slowing down about then." Draco replied, coming up beside Ginny.

"Okay, so how about 2?" Ginny asked.

"Fine." Hermione replied.

As she started walking away, she heard Draco and Ginny go at it again. _Ugh… were they that loud when they made out? _Hermione ran towards the Great Hall ,slowing down as she approached the entrance.

When she walked in, the familiar sound of gay chatter and the aroma of the delicious food hit Hermione. _Merlin, I'm glad to be back in here, instead of going into the kitchens and sneaking food from there for the day. _She laughed at her thought as she went to join Harry and Ron. "Hey 'Mione!" Harry and Ron greeted Hermione.

"Hey Guys!" she replied, sitting across from Ron and Harry. She looked at the empty seat beside her. "Is that one saved for anyone?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny. But we don't think she will be joining us today. She's been skipping a lot of lunches since after the day she went to talk to you about classes…"

"Classes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she said you helped her decide which class to choose from…" Ron replied.

"No, she didn't talk to me about classes." Hermione said.

"Then what _did _my sister talk to you about Hermione?" Ron asked, frightened.

"She wanted me to help her decide if she should go ou--" she suddenly stopped herself. _Should she tell Ron and Harry? They were her best friends. They were supposed to tell each other everything. But Ginny was her other best friend, and you couldn't go and spill your BF's secrets either._

"Yes?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"She… came to talk to me about… boys."

"Why?" demanded Ron.

"Because she wanted me to help her decide if she should go out with someone…" Hermione replied, choosing her words carefully.

"Who was it?" Ron was cracking his knuckles.

"Er…"_I will not tell. It will ruin the plan. Ginny will know that it was me… _"Er, I don't remember."

"Who was--" Ron was interrupted as Ginny came darting into the Great Hall.

"Nice to see you here," Harry said nicely to Ginny.

"You too." She sat down and began to pile her plate quickly, stuffing everything on there that was reachable.

"So," Ron said, "Gin, who is this new boyfriend of yours?" Ginny gave Hermione a frightened look.

"Er," Ginny was about to make up the first name that came to her mind, when she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh, I remember now! It was Greg Street!" Ginny gave her a thankful look. Hermione smiled back.

"Well, why couldn't Ginny of answered that?"

"I dunno… I just felt like saying it, since you asked me before…"

"So Ginny, why did you decide to come to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Snape was going around, and he caught these 3rd years and gave them detention for a week because they said they weren't hungry. I didn't want detention, so I ran here instead."

"You mean another detention?" Ron asked, his jaws clenched.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ginny, I forgot to give this to you. Snape gave it to me because he said you forgot it after class." Hermione announced quickly stuffing a piece of parchment into Ginny's hands.

"It doesn't say any--" Hermione gave Ginny a warning look. "Oh, just kidding guys. I am so blind."

"Let me see." Ron demanded.

"No!" Hermione and Ginny said together.

"It's tonight at 8." Hermione said the same time Ginny said "It's tomorrow at 7."

"Which one is it?" Harry asked.

'Tomorrow at 7," Hermione said the same time Ginny replied "Tonight at 8."

"You mean you have two?" Harry asked, confused.

"No." Hermione said, the said the same time Ginny said "Yes."

"Er."

"Yes" Hermione said, and Ginny said "No."

"ER…"

"I have it tonight at 8." Ginny said quickly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They were caught in the act, but Harry and Ron were too stupid to figure it out. Before they could work it out, Hermione and Ginny, who grabbed a sandwich, ran out of the Great Hall.

"That was close." Hermione said between breaths.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "So why did you tell them I had detention, and about my boyfriend?"

"They asked, but I made up the boyfriend part, because they said that you said that you were coming to talk to me about classes, but I told them the truth without realizing it, and I had to catch myself, and then Ron asked about why you were running out of the Library so I told him something else because I didn't want him getting mad at me for not telling him you were going out with Malfoy." Hermione said this all very fast, but somehow Ginny managed to understand.

"Gee, thanks 'Mione!" Ginny walked over and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione felt a sting of guilt. _All that was going to happen at Hogwarts was going to be her fault._


	6. Too Late

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough for anyone. Because they were leaving so late, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind in the Gryffindor Common Room. She played wizard games and Muggle games that Hermione had brought. Then they did each other's make-up. Then they read. Finally, when 1.30 came around, Hermione and Ginny started getting ready for their dates. Ginny chose a baby blue knee length skirt with a white blouse and some white flip flops. Hermione went all out. She was going to make Malfoy see what he was really missing. She straightened her hair and put it half up with a spell out of a Hair Styling Spell book Ginny gave to her for her birthday. She put more blush and eyeliner on, and applied shimmer to her eyes, and a bit of mascara. She put on dangly pink and red star earrings Draco had bought, and more a matching pink choker. Hermione chose a pink mini skirt and an attractive black blouse and some black loafers. Once they were ready, the two girls met their dates. Draco and Nate kissed their dates on the cheek.

"Where to ladies?" Nate asked, rather shyly.

"How about Three Broomsticks," Ginny offered. Hermione agreed. So the couples headed to Three Broomsticks.

"I'll order for everyone," Draco offered. He got everyone a butterbeer. Later they got some food.

"So, what's been going on?" Ginny asked Hermione and Nate.

"Nothing much…" they said together. They looked at each other, and Nate quickly looked at the floor.

"You look nice, Granger," Draco commented, reminding her that he bought most of her outfit.

"You look nice yourself, Draco."

Hermione flirted with Draco practically the whole time, but she couldn't see where Ginny and Draco were weak in their relationship. _Ugh! There's gotta be something! _Nate and Ginny didn't seem to notice though. But Draco did. When they were about to leave, Draco announced, "Excuse, us, you two. I need to have a word with Granger here for a second." When Hermione and Draco were out of earshot, Draco hissed, "What is up with you Granger? We are over. Get it? O-V-E-R. Over. So stop acting like we are going out! We will never go back out again!" _Oh yes we will, Hermione thought._

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"This." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment. _Plan E. _Hermione gasped. "Ha, I knew what you would do. You took it too kindly that me and my Little Red were dating. I've seen you, following us around on our dates, suddenly becoming friends with my girlfriend again. " Hermione gapped at him.

"How- how did you get that?" she choked. "That isn't mine though, but I found it."

"Oh, I sneaked up to the Girl's Dorm with Ginny one night…" Hermione looked bewildered at him. "Don't wet yourself Granger, we didn't do anything. But I was walking around and came across this. I'll have my eye out for you. You better not try anything, or else…" With one more evil look, he turned away and they both walked back to their dates. _Merlin, I should have known this was going to happen…_

"What did he want?" Ginny asked as the two girls entered the Common Room.

"Er, he just wanted to, er, see what you liked, because, he, er, wanted to get you something."

"Truth "Mione, truth."

"Okay." She sighed. _This is going to be hard… _A sudden idea popped into her head. "He had this crazy thought that I wanted ya'll two to be broken up, and I told him no, I was over him, and we made a truce."

"Oh." Ginny still sensed her best friend wasn't telling her everything. "Well I'm going to meet Draco downstairs, and we are going on another date. Bye! Oh, and thanks again for coming! It was fun!"

_ Fun alright…_ When Ginny left, Hermione ran upstairs and got Harry's invisibility cloak from under her bed. Harry had let her use it one time, and she had never given it back. But he didn't seem to need it. Hermione hurried to catch up with Ginny. She followed her all the way down to the entrance to Hogsmeade. Draco stood there waiting for her. "Hey babe."

"Hey!" she said as they came up to each other and kissed. To Hermione it seemed to last forever. When they finally pulled apart, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, and they went to their gazebo. Draco knew that Hermione would probably be coming, so he would stop abruptly here and there, trying to catch Granger off guard. A few times he almost did, and twice Hermione swore he smirked right at her, and stared right into her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do tonight Red?" Draco asked as they walked onto the gazebo path. Hermione was in awe. _He never took her to places like this just to make out! They always went in an empty classroom or closet and made out. That's it. Little Miss Weasley is getting everything… and I didn't… it's on babe; it's on._

"I don't know. We could just look at the stars like we have been doing."

"Or we could make out all night long!" Draco teased, nibbling at her ear. Ginny giggled.

"We'd have to breathe sometimes though!" she laughed. Draco knew Hermione couldn't stand watching them, and was more relieved when Ginny agreed. "But not _all _night!"

Hermione somehow managed to find something to do while the couple was busied. She walked around this mysterious place. Sudden memories of her and Draco together came back. Without realizing it, Hermione had tears silently rolling off her cheeks. As she wiped them away, she heard Ginny and Draco stop making out, and went back to them. They were just laying there, looking up at the sky. _We never did that… _Ginny and Draco were having the time of their lives, and they weren't even doing anything inappropriate. They were laying in the comfort of each other; just in each other's presence. It enraged Hermione. _Ugh! _She wanted to scream so loud everyone in Britain would wake up. _We never did this! _She started crying again. _I will get him back, and I will show them that I don't have to be kissed to be happy! I will show him, so help me Merlin, I will! _She had still not realized how full of flaws her plan was.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione had been spending more time with Ginny, gradually taking her little by little away from Draco during the days. But they would still secretly meet at night, and there wasn't much Hermione could do about that except follow them. They always went to the same place, snuggled up, and sat in each other's arms. Hermione decided tonight wasn't worth her times, so she sneaked back up to the castle. She was working on her homework when Ginny came storming in.

"What happened Gin?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Ugh! Draco was being an ass!"

"Oh." She wasn't sure of what to say. "Me and him have gotten into loads of fights. But we always made up. He always sent me a letter the next day, and we would meet somewhere and make up."

"Oh, okay. I'll see what happens tomorrow… Thanks "Mione." Ginny gave her friend a quick hug and walked upstairs. _He will give her the letter, _she thought with a sly smile.

The next morning, Ginny received the letter from Draco.

_ Dear Ginny, _

_ Meet me outside by the Quidditch field after classes today. We have to talk._

_ Draco_

_ This isn't like him… _Ginny thought, rereading the letter. _He never calls me Ginny anymore, and he doesn't just sign it with Draco, unless… _Ginny gasped. _They couldn't be breaking up, they just couldn't!_

Hermione looked at Ginny. "What does the letter say?"

"It says to meet him by the Quidditch field after classes." Ginny handed Hermione the letter. _Everything is perfect now… _"Well just go there after classes, and see what he wants." Ginny nodded. She finished eating her piece of toast, and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to retrieve her books.

During classes, Ginny wasn't paying attention, and the teachers always picked her when she had no clue about the answer. They were disappointed with her. Right before lunch, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Miss Weasley? Is there something you would like to speak to me or the Headmaster about?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well. Off you go to lunch then." McGonagall watched her leave the class.

During lunch, Hermione noticed Ginny kept glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Ginny, don't worry about it," Hermione tried to comfort her friend.

"But I'm just so nervous…" Just then a piece of parchment landed softly on the table beside Ginny's plate. She eagerly opened it, and Hermione turned pale. _Oh my, oh my, oh my, this is going worse than I planned!_ Ginny looked happier. The note was from Draco, and it was addressed to "Red" and it was signed "Yours truly". Maybe things would be alright after all. _But why did he send me two letters?_

Ginny Weasley couldn't concentrate all day, and she almost got detentions in all of her classes but Snape's. She _did _get detention from him, the slimy evil git. It was supposed to be tonight at 8, and Ginny planned on being there, or she would get a month's worth of cleaning out filthy cauldrons. And she still planned on meeting Draco tonight. Hermione was avoiding her, but Ginny didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with Draco.

After classes were over with, Ginny went down to the Quidditch field, and Draco was standing there waiting for her. As she approached, he started walking towards her. His hands were behind his back. Ginny felt a shock of fright go through her body. _What was he going to do? _Just then, however, he pulled his hands out from behind him. He had a bouquet of roses, and Ginny's favorite candy.

"Oh my gosh! Draco!" Ginny ran up and gave him a big kiss.

"I'm sorry about the other night, Red."

"Me too, I shouldn't have blown up like that. But why did you send me two letters?"

"I only sent one." Ginny pulled out both of the letters and gave them to Draco.

"I sent this one, not that one. Even if I was mad at you, I wouldn't call you Ginny or not sign my letters like that." Ginny looked at him. "It's Granger."

"What?" Ginny sounded shocked.

"She is trying to get us separated. But she won't."

"No! Hermione is my best friend! She would never do something like that to me!"

"Oh yes she would." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment. "I found this." As Ginny read it, tears filled her eyes.

"This is a joke. She would never do that," Ginny choked.

"Just try to keep away from her… promise my little Red?" Draco pulled Ginny into his arms.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'll try."

Hermione was standing nearby. And she heard every word. _Merlin! This is going to be harder than I thought… _She quickly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. _How did she not see all the flaws that could be happening? That's it. I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Harry and Ron are going to help me, whether they like it or not, and they won't even know it… _An evil smile was on Hermione's face. _Sometimes it is great to be a know-it-all. _She had it all planned out in her head; oh no, she wasn't going to write this one on a piece of paper for Draco to find…

After Transfiguration class the next day, Hermione bravely went up to Prof. McGonagall. "May I help you Miss Granger?" the Professor asked, looking up from her book.

"Er, yes. I was wondering if you could sign this piece of paper for me, because I need more information on the essay.." Hermione bit her lip.

"It is all in the book."

"Yes, well since my handwriting is very little, I need more information, and the only book available is in the Restricted Section."

"Very well," McGonagall replied, reaching for the parchment. "You are my best student; I trust you won't go looking for things you aren't supposed to be looking for." Hermione felt a shot of guilt. She nodded and hurried off to Potions. After Potions, Draco went up to Snape and talked to him.

At the library, Hermione had to get her letter approved. Or, rather, inspected. The librarian looked it thoroughly, as if it was a fake. But it passed the test. Hermione nervously went back towards the Restricted Section. She felt the air grow cold. Or was it her body? With a trembling hand, she opened the door; the other side of the cheery library. _Now, where to find that potion? Also, maybe a spell? _It only took Hermione about 10 minutes to find what she was looking for. She reached in her pockets for a piece of parchment. _Merlin! I used the last one in Potions! _So instead, she ripped the page out of the old, dusty book. The page was rather moldy looking, with stains everywhere in it. The potion was rather difficult, but Hermione thought she could manage it. As a backup, she searched for a spell. The library was eerily quiet and musty. Hermione shivered. Hermione wrote the name of the spell on her left arm and went to find information on her essay. Mcgonagall would expect her to have Restricted information, seeing she let Hermione in there. As Hermione was leaving the library, she noticed Draco walk up to the grumpy librarian. _What's he doing here?_

Draco started panicking when he seen Granger walk out of the Restricted Section. _Had she already found the potion? _He practically ran into the Restricted Section, the door making a loud eerie bang behind him. He was too worried to notice how strange the library was here. When he found the book, he searched frantically through the Table of Contents. When he found what he was looking for, he flipped to the page number. Or tried. Someone had ripped the page out already! He would bet his life it was Granger. She was originally taking the potion, and without realizing it, she ripped the counter-potion with it. _Damn, _he thought. _Granger took it. Now he could only sit back and wait. _A sudden idea popped into his head. _Or maybe not.. _

Hermione was satisfied with the work she had done. Not only did she have the potion, but she had an awesome Transfiguration paper too! She began to read the ingredients, and sighed. _I shouldn't be doing this, but I am. Sorry Ron and Harry, you'll be doing the worst thing in the world that any brother or friend could do…_


	7. Nightmare

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called, running down the stairs to catch up with them.. The two guys were just about to exit out the Portrait. Ron and Harry turned around.

"Morning 'Mione!" Ron replied cheerily.

"Morning. Er, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. A really big one." _And dangerous._

"Sure," they replied.

"I need you to get these ingredients for me." Hermione handed them a piece of parchment. They both looked over it together.

Harry looked up. "What, exactly, is this for?"

"Oh, it's just a simple flu potion…" Hermione bit her lip.

"Simple?" Ron exclaimed. "Simple? Hermione, this is bloody difficult!"

"Well it is simple for me, and besides, my parents need it."

"Oh, okay."

"You'll need to get it during Potions. I'll get the things in the Student Cupboards, and ya'll can get the items in the Teacher's Cupboard. Don't worry, I'll distract Snape." She added, seeing the looks on their faces.

It wasn't Hermione who distracted Snape. It was Draco Malfoy. As Snape was walking around, examining everyone's potions, Draco piped up. "Er, Professor? I was wondering if you could teach us about the counter-potion for Quick Stopper." Hermione turned white.

"Very well," Snape replied. As he went on to tell everyone, Ron slipped back into the Teacher's Cupboard. He grabbed all the ingredients he thought Hermione needed, and headed out, just as Snape was finishing.

"Mr. Weasley, where have you been?" He asked menacingly.

"I was just getting some ingredients." Ron looked frightened. "Out of the Student Cupboard." Snape looked at him darkly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor; and detention Weasley." Snape bared his yellow teeth. Ron groaned, and slumped into his chair. When Snape turned around, Ron gave Hermione thumbs up. She did thumbs up back.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione started preparing the potion. Draco would be too late this time. She would have him within three days. She quickly set up her small cauldron she stole last night in the girl's Bathroom that hardly anyone knew about. She lit the fire underneath, and began working on her potion. She worked well into the night, and was satisfied at what she had completed. Now she would have to let it simmer all day and stir it every 2 hours (she had a stick she bewitched and made it stir the cauldron). Quietly, Hermione snuck back up to the Common Room. The last thought that entered her mind that night was her and Draco together.

Hermione tried to act like nothing was up, but Ron and Harry sensed she was planning something. She kept denying it, but they didn't believe her, and they left her alone. After classes were done, Hermione quickly slipped into the bathroom and headed towards her cauldron. It was supposed to be a dull green, but it was a brighter green. Hermione wasn't too concerned though; she must have over-heated it. She then snuck out onto the Quidditch Field. She waited for Ginny. As Ginny approached, Hermione gripped her hand on the bottle. "Hi Hermione," Ginny said rather nervously.

"Hey Gin, there is nothing to be afraid of… it's only me."

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm nervous."

"I have to talk to you about something," Hermione announced. "Something serious."

"Okay." Ginny tensed up.

"Well, ever since me and Draco broke up, I knew I had a problem." Ginny gulped. "Then he started going out with you. I knew I had to get him back. Whatever it took, I was going to do it." Hermione stepped closer to Ginny and before Ginny could move, she grabbed the frightened red-head's wrist. "Whatever it was." Hermione quickly took the bottle out of her robes and poured it on Ginny. Ginny squealed, and then fell limp on the floor. "And Hermione always gets what she wants." She didn't give Ginny another glance as she walked back up to the castle.

The next morning rumors flew around like a wildfire. Some said Malfoy strangled Ginny, some said she committed suicide, others said they saw her get attacked by a monster. But no one knew the truth. Only Hermione Jane Granger. The one everyone thought was so perfect. And now she had a dark secret, and didn't know it yet.

McGonagall's voice rang all over the castle. "Everyone is to report to their Common Rooms immediately. Further instructions will be given there." When she finished, there was a mad race to get to the house common rooms. Dumbledore called Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione as he seen them pass. He had a saddened expression on his face.

"Come with me you four." Ron and Harry kept glancing at Draco, who was surprisingly very quiet.


	8. Fate

"Come with me you four." Ron and Harry kept glancing at Draco, who was surprisingly very quiet. He led them all into the Hospital Wing. "She was found this morning; she was dead." Hermione was confused. Ginny was supposed to look dead. Not actually be dead. She started to cry. Draco had silent tears rolling down from the moment he seen his sweet Red's perfect body covered with a sheet. Ron looked like he could punch someone, and then fell to the floor in tears. Harry just stood there. His love. Ginny Weasley. He looked at her stiff, pale body covered with a sheet. He had never told her how much she really meant to him, or how much he loved her. He could feel the tears burning his cheeks. He slowly sank onto the floor with Ron. Hermione walked over to Draco and they sat there, in tears, comforting each other.

Hermione was devastated. She now had Draco, in her arms, and somehow it didn't feel right. She completed her plan. Draco was free to be hers. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, it would never be the same. How could she have been so stupid? She killed her best friend over a boy. A boy. She wanted to scream. She felt like going down into the lake and never coming up. Ron was crying like mad, rocking back and forth in the middle of the hospital. Harry had silent tears uncontrollably coming down his face. He was staring off into space. Hermione and Draco had let go of each other, and she looked back at him. He walked over to Ginny and uncovered the sheet. She still looked beautiful. Even though she looked a little paler. He collapsed onto her body, crying. When he calmed down, he crawled into the bed with her and began stroking her hair. Her beautiful red hair.

Ron had come up to Hermione and she went into his arms. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something…" She looked up at him.

He kept whispering things to her, as if she could hear them. He took one last look at her, and whispered, "I will always love you, my little Red. Always." He ran out the door and Hermione followed him. Ron just stood there.

"Draco! Draco!" she called, running to catch up with him. He stopped abruptly and when she reached him, he grabbed her by the throat and slung her against the wall. Hermione whimpered.

"Why did you do this to me? Why, Granger, why?" he cried, causing more tears to come down. Hermione had never seen Draco cry before, and certainly not like this.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I swear on my life, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Draco let go of his grip on her throat and walked away. Hermione dared not run after him. She slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. _Why? Why? Why? Why the hell did I do this? I thought he loved me, but he doesn't. And I should have seen how happy they were together, but all I was concerned about was getting him back. I want to kill myself! _It gave Hermione a sudden idea. She would do it tomorrow. _But first she had to find Draco._

Draco slumped against the corridor wall. _How could his beloved Red leave him like this? She knew how much she meant to him. But he had never told her he loved her; not before she was dead. _It gave him a sudden idea. He slowly walked up to the Slytherin Common Room, and came back out a few minutes later, and walked to an empty classroom. A few moments later, Hermione entered the same room, clutching a piece of parchment. Tears streamed down her face as she seen his limp body dangling in midair.

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She hastily scribbled a note to Harry and Ron. It read: _Dear Harry and Ron, I can no longer live on, carrying the heavy burden and heartaches that I do now. I killed someone innocent that should not be dead, and I fear I have killed another that I love so dear. I love you always. Always remember me. Yours Truly, Hermione _

She placed it in Harry's favorite chair in front of the fire and walked outside, still in her nightgown.

The grass was cold. It sent shivers up her spine as she walked barefoot across it. The water never looked so welcoming. The black waves licked at her hungrily, begging for her to come in. The wind silently blew her nightgown, creating many tiny ripples in it. A tear slid down her scared face. The sky was still dark.

"Hermione!" a voice called behind her. "Hermione! Wait!" Hermione looked behind her. Ron was just exiting out of the castle, with Harry following closely behind. Hermione Granger turned back around. She edged her way towards the waves. The water was icy cold. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Everything was in slow motion. Ron and Harry slowly ran towards her, screaming for her to stop. But she couldn't hear him. All she could see was Ginny and Draco's limp bodies. The thought haunted her. Slowly, Hermione's body got closer to the eager water. And then she was under water. Gone.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, as he saw her body crash and collide together with the waves. He ran faster. "Hermione!" he screamed, skidding at the edge of the water. He looked down where her body once was. There was still a hint of her perfume in the air. Ron dropped onto his knees and cried. Harry came running after him, screaming for Hermione to stop too. He watched Ron watch her fall. Harry ran with all his might, and jumped into the water after his best friend. Ron was on his knees, hugging himself and staring out where Hermione once was.

Harry desperately tried to find Hermione, but the waves kept pushing him back. "Ron!" he choked, desperate for his other best friend to help him. He seen Ron come in after him, and he helped Harry our of the water. "Ron. She's gone."

Ron was crying. "No! She can't be gone! I ne-never told her I-I- …" Harry put a comforting arm around his friend.

"I know, Ron, I know." And he did know. He seen the love of his life under a sheet, stiff, lifeless. And then he seen the man she truly cared for on the bed with her, crying and begging her to come back. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. But Ron had seen Hermione die. And it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_I never told her I loved her…_


End file.
